


Dumbledore and his excessive amounts of spare time....

by Lilly_Of_The_Valley_Of_Death



Series: Magic for the Masters [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically Porn, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Of_The_Valley_Of_Death/pseuds/Lilly_Of_The_Valley_Of_Death
Summary: After Albus Dumbledore finds a strange book on his travels containing a previously unknown branch of magic, he decides to have some fun....
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Lavender Brown
Series: Magic for the Masters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894921
Kudos: 22





	Dumbledore and his excessive amounts of spare time....

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first ever fic! (Jesus what a way to start off...) So please excuse any crappy writing. This was purely for fun and to relieve boredom so please don't take it too seriously.  
> Hope you like it! <3

Albus Dumbledore roamed the halls of Hogwarts, slowly but with purpose. Students rushed around him trying to get to class on time. Some gave him a little wave or a word in greeting while others just gave an appraising look.  
It had been this way for about a month now, since the start of year feast, when everything changed at Hogwarts.  
You see, over the summer Albus had done some traveling through Europe and deep in the underground magical community of Russia, he found a book. A rather interesting one at that. It was titled 'Magic for the Masters' and was not at all what he was expecting it to be. Inside this nondescript, brown leather book, were spells and potions that helped one control another person. Nothing extravagant of course - just enough to change how people thought and acted over a period of time.   
The potions weren't too hard to make, just a little tedious. So, to cure the never ending boredom that seemed to come with old age and political power (not to mention magical power) he decided to do a little experiment on the small population of Hogwarts staff and students.  
Albus recalled the moment that the potion first took effect - the glazed look in the eyes of all those surrounding him.   
He recalled the suggestions that he gave them.   
You will always be loyal to Albus Dumbledore  
Everything Albus Dumbledore says must be true  
You will do anything Albus Dumbledore asks of you  
Three simple rule, yet so powerful.   
So here the all powerful Albus Dumbledore was, walking the halls and scanning the students.  
That was until one caught his eye - a busty third year by the name of Lavender Brown.  
"Miss Brown!" Albus called over the noise of the crowed hallway.  
She stopped immediately and turned towards him, blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders.  
"Professor!" She smiled. "What can I do for you, sir?"  
"I have some delicate tasks for you to attend, my dear. Care to accompany me?" He trust out his elbow in a most dramatic fashion, causing you Lavender to giggle.   
"I would love to sir, but I was just heading to class and Professor Snape always get so angry when your late!"  
"No need to worry, my dear. A note from the Headmaster should be excuse enough" He reassured. "You wouldn't want to say 'no' to me, would you?"  
The poor girl looked horrified. "Never Professor!"   
"Come along then, child." Albus said as he took the girl's hand and wrapped it around his elbow.  
As he lead them to his office, Albus couldn't help but look down at the girl's chest, her perky breast bouncing freely without any sort of bra to hold them in.  
Albus made sure to ban all such garments in the first week.   
As the pair walked into his office, Albus made sure to lock and silence the door behind him before walking to his throne like chair.   
Easing down onto his chair, he took the opportunity to look around his office. It was the same as always - tinkling little instruments constantly moving and whirring, books covering the walls to his side, the wall in front of him covered in portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses who suddenly looked much more interested.   
"Now, my dear girl, "Albus started. "I have a little problem which I think you can help me with."  
"Of course headmaster!" The girl obediently replied.  
"You see the portraits behind you?" He questioned, gesturing to the wall above the door. "You see, they are the past heads of Hogwarts and as such are magically stuck to that wall. You see, it can be rather boring for them, day in and day out just looking at this office! Can you imagine?"  
"That sounds horrible, sir!"  
"Indeed. So I have recruited you to offer a little entertainment! Would you be willing?"  
"Of course, sir! What would you have me do?"  
Albus couldn't help but smirk. "Shall we start by removing your clothes?"  
The young girl smirked.   
Albus was so glad that he found a potion in 'Magic for the Masters' that enhanced libido. He made sure to dose everyone with that one as soon as he found it. Now all the inhabitants of Hogwarts were just a nudge away from the place tuning into one giant orgy.  
Not such a bad idea, he thought to himself.   
Lavender, meanwhile, has moved into the center of the room and had already taken off her shoes, socks and outer robe. She started on the buttons of her shirt, which just happened to be a few sizes too small for her impressive bust, causing her breast to release in a most dramatic way.   
Several of the portraits groaned at this.   
The girl smirked, groping her breasts for them with a mischievous smile.   
She them turned around to face Albus, before slowly bending over and pulling her skirt down to reveal no underwear and a perfectly bare pussy.   
Looking up at the portraits, Albus could see that many of his predecessors were in various state of undress and masturbation.   
Lavender giggled when she noticed. The girl then proceeded to Albus' desk, hopping up onto it and laying down on her back with her pussy facing the portraits and her head hanging over the desk towards Albus. Her hands ran down her body and she started to touch herself in a most delicious way.   
Albus lent forward ever so slightly and ran a finger down the side of her face before pushing it into her mouth for her to suck.  
It only took a few minutes of this before Albus was hard.  
"Turn around child and get on your hands and knees." He ordered.  
The girl eagerly carried out is order, showing him her dripping wet hole.   
Albus fished himself out of his robes with one hand and palmed the girl with the other causing her to whimper.  
"Such a good little slut, aren't you?"  
"Oh yes, master!" She whined.   
"Now, what do you say?"  
"Please, sir!"  
"'Please, sir' what?" He prompted.   
"Please, I need your big cock in me!"  
"Good girl" he praised.  
Albus pushed into her, unforgiving and rough, making her scream out in surprise.  
He savoured her tight whole for moment before he started to thrust, hard and fast.  
The portraits moaned around them, occasionally praising the girl.  
"Do you like his old cock girl?" One sneered.  
"Yes!" She screamed.  
"Little slut!" Another called. "Bet you like it rough, don't you girl!"  
"Yes!" She cried again.  
Albus looked down at the now sweaty and panting girl. He studied her arse as it bounced against his robe. So young and firm. Pulling one hand back, he smacked her hard, making her scream. He then gripped both her cheeks in an unforgiving hold, pulling them apart to view her virgin arsehole.   
He ran a finger between her arse cheeks before pushing it into her.   
He groaned - so tight and hot.   
"Yes!" Cried on of the portraits.  
"Fuck her tight little arse you old pervert!" Ordered another.  
Albus smirked and leaned forward, over the young girl's back till his mouth was by her ear.  
"Would you like that my little whore?" He spoke softly, barely audible over her moaning. "Would you like to fuck you in the arse?"  
"Please!" The girl begged. "Put your fat dick in my tight virgin arse! I need it so bad, master! Please!  
Albus grinned - he loved his job.  
Pulling out suddenly, he spread her cheeks and plunged into her virgin hole and almost came at the feeling.  
By this point the girl was somewhere between sobbing in pleasure and crying in pain. It was the perfect combination on her sweet face.   
Albus ran his fingers through her soft hair before roughly grabbing a handful and jerking her head back. He thrust into her arse a few more times before he came, hard enough that he almost saw stars. Rope after rope of his enchanted come pushed itself into her body, painting her insides.  
This is what he lived for.  
He stood there for a few moments more before pulling out and collapsing into his chair.   
The girl fell forwards, expression of bliss, drooling onto his desk while her arse was still in the air, leaking his cum.   
Now that was a scene that he would watch again in his pensive.   
He reached into one of his desk draws and pulled out a butt plug.  
"Now." He said, catching her attention. "Keep this in until tomorrow morning, my dear."  
"Of course, sir." she replied, completely exhausted.   
"Come here, child and clean me." He ordered.  
She obediently slid off his desk and crawled on her hand and knees until she was in between his legs. Running one of her small hands along his length, she started licking all the remaining cum off his half-hard dick before taking him in her mouth.  
Albus groaned at the sight of this young girl sucking him like there was no tomorrow.   
He reached down and squeezed one of her tits - firm and perky - before running his hand to the back of her head and forcing her to deep throat him. She gagged around his length but all that did was make him push in harder till her nose was pushed against his groin.   
He fucked her face until he came down her throat, causing her to choke.   
As she pulled back he stared at her face - tears running down her cheeks and his cum painting her lips.   
"Good girl."  
She beamed at his praise. "Anything for you, headmaster."  
"Now get yourself cleaned up, you only have another fifteen minutes before your next class."  
"Of course, sir." She replied before getting dressed and limping slightly out of his office.  
Yes.   
Albus really love this job.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, yeah, I know it was crap but it was freaking fun to write! Hahahahaha!  
> I am hoping to make this a series so please feel free to request for future pairings.  
> Comments are loved! xx


End file.
